


Subtle Suggestions

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first practice together, Daichi and Kuroo exchanged numbers to discuss captain things, but that quickly went away as they became good friends. Now Karasuno is heading to Tokyo for their summer training camp, and Daichi is a little bit nervous to see Kuroo in person again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KuroDai Week 2k16 with the following prompt - Confessions/Mutual Pining.

* * *

“ _Are you awake?_ ” Daichi holds his phone over his head, looking up at the screen. His fingers twitch, as he debates about sending another message to Kuroo. He sees the three dots start to move, letting him know that Kuroo is indeed awake, and is about to reply to him.

“ _Why are you awake? It’s late. Shouldn’t you be in bed? ;)_ ”

“ _Why are YOU awake? I seem to remember you saying you had a big test tomorrow morning_.” He rolls over to lay on his stomach, chin balanced against his pillow, as he holds the phone in front of him.

The three dots appear. “ _Maybe I’m studying for that test._ ”

“ _I doubt that_.” He presses send, and waits for his friend’s sarcastic remark.

“ _Dick. :p Let me call you? I really am trying to study, and if you keep texting me, that won’t happen_.”

He feels his stomach dip a little at the suggestion. ” _Sure. Call me when you get a moment. Study some more. I’m not going to sleep yet. I’m studying too._ ” His cheek is now pressed against the pillow, as he holds the phone with his one hand. Was that too much? Maybe. But, he can’t take it back. It’s already been seen by Kuroo, and not like there’s a way to pull a text back.

A few minutes later, his phone starts to buzz in his hand. “Hello?” He answers it, even though he knows who’s on the other line. ‘Cheshire’ appeared on the screen, along with a picture of a black cat, the perfect picture to show the captain of Nekoma on his phone. “Why did you call me?”

“Maybe I wanted to hear that sexy voice of yours, Dai.” Kuroo teases him, instantly making his heart beat rapidly. “You know I love that half-awake, half-asleep sound you get at this time of night.”

“You’re insufferable.” Daichi presses his face into the pillow, feeling completely smitten by the man on the other end of the line.

He can’t stand it, because he’s not supposed to like him. This was _never_  supposed to happen. They had just been good friends. Great friends, even, if he was really honest with himself. They were two third year students at rival schools, that happened to fall into this horrible habit of texting one another, and then conversing by telephone late at night. It’s been this way since the first time they’d met each other. They had exchanged phone numbers after their first practice matches, and had instantly fallen into a habit of texting one another at the end of the day. And soon after that, it had turned into phone calls. Karasuno was going to be going up to Tokyo in a week, to train for a week during their summer break, and Daichi’s both excited and nervous about it. Excited because he can’t wait to see his close friend, but nervous because it’s one thing to talk to him via text and over the phone, and another to see him in person.

“Hello? Did you hear me?” Kuroo snaps him out of the conversation he’d been having in his own head. “Daichi, did you fall asleep on me again?”

“One time, Kuroo. That happened _one_  time. You won’t let me live it down, will you?” He groans, but there’s a small smile on his face.

A low chuckle assaults his ear, making him bite his lower lip. “Can you blame me? Mister Perfect Captain, who keeps his team in line like a dutiful dad? Of course I’m going to hold that over your head.”

“I’m not like a dad.” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes, willing himself to stay awake a little bit longer.

“You are too.” Kuroo laughs, the sound doing strange things to Daichi’s chest. “I really should be studying right now, Dai.”

“Go and study, then.” Daichi replies, cradling the phone to his ear. “I’m not keeping you, am I?”

“You can keep my attention anytime, baby.” There’s a teasing tone to Kuroo’s voice, that makes Daichi wonder if he means it, or is just being playful.

A soft yawn passes from his lips. “Guess we’ll be up there in a week for training camp.”

“I know! I’m so excited. Should be a fun training camp. Gonna be lots of teams up here.” Kuroo says, the sound of a pen scratching against paper proof that Kuroo is actually studying. Or maybe he’s just doodling, which seems to be likely case.

Daichi pulls his comforter up to his chin, the blast of cool air from the wall unit making him feel a little chilly. “Lots of teams, huh? Sounds like we’re going to be put through the ringer.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make sure that no one picks on you, kay?”

His cheeks grow warm, and he mouths, ‘I hope that’s the truth’, before replying, “I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself, you damn cat.”

“Ouch, Dai. You hurt me.” Kuroo replies, in a fake-wounded voice.

“You, um….” He pauses for a moment, not sure if he should finish his sentence or not.

“I….what?” The teen on the other end of the line repeats. “Cat got your tongue?”

Daichi groans. “I was going to ask you if you were looking forward to seeing anyone else besides me, but never mind.”

“You worried there’s someone else I’m texting all the time, Dai?” He hears that flirtatious tone return to Kuroo’s voice. “What if I said yes?”

“Well?” He asks, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. Of course, he’s only got himself to blame for this situation he’s put himself into.

A loud laugh comes through his earpiece. “No, no. I see all these idiots all the time. I really can’t wait to see you, Daichi.”

Appeased by that answer, he rolls onto his other side. “Look, I’m gonna go to sleep. Keep studying. Good luck on your test. Guess we’ll text later or something.”

“You got it, baby.” Something that sounds vaguely like a kiss sounds over the line. “Sweet dreams, Daichi-san. Dream of me, okay?”

Now he knows the teen is pulling his leg. “Good night, you arrogant asshole.” He hears him laughing gayly, and can’t help but smile, as he ends the call.

His heart starts to beat quicker, as he closes his eyes. This can’t be good. And the worst part about what Kuroo had just said? Daichi knows that he will, as he’s been dreaming about him the last week or so. Stupid, darn cat.

***

“We’re going to Tokyo!” Shouyou bounces up and down. “TOKYO!”

“Just for training camp!” Karasuno’s team advisor - Takeda Ittetsu - states. “We’ll be gone for a week.”

“SO LONG!” Shouyou starts to bounce higher, this time joined by Nishinoya.

Daichi groans, and shakes his head. “Is it too much to ask to have normal people on this team?” He states aloud, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

“If we were normal, we’d be boring.” Ennoshita pats him on the shoulder. “You wouldn’t want a team of boring Kei’s, would you?”

Both look over at Kei, who looks beyond bored. Daichi groans, and nods his head. “Good point.”

It’s almost midnight - and most of the team has finally shown up. There are a few stragglers, but no one seems to mind. Daichi sits up at the front, with Koushi sitting next to him, and both Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei sitting across from them. Daichi takes his phone out, and sees that Kuroo’s sent him a message. “ _Gonna see you in a few short hours. Please, try to contain yourself._ ”

Chuckling, he starts to type out a reply. “ _You think you’re such hot shit? Do you even know who I am?_ ”

“Who are you texting at this time of night?” Koushi asks him, but has the courtesy to not look over at his screen. He sends it, and places it facedown on his lap.

“Just texting Tetsurou-san.” He adjusts himself to have his shoulder resting against the window, turning his knees in towards Koushi. “We’ve been going back and forth a lot since our first match against them.”

“Really?” His best friend covers his mouth, as he yawns softly. “I had no idea you two kept in contact.”

“Yeah, it was mostly to get a read on what other captains are up to - what sort of things might be beneficial for our team. That sort of thing.” He flips his phone over, and sees a picture of Kuroo in his pajamas, an angry scowl on his face.

“ _You’re the only person I would not get mad at for texting me at this time of night. Have a safe trip to Tokyo, Dai. Get some rest. You’re gonna need it. ;)_ ” He smirks, and types back a simple, “ _Yes, Kuroo-senpai._ ” then shuts his phone off.

Koushi yawns again, then leans his head back. “Wake me when we get close?”

“I will.” Daichi nods.

The last two stragglers get on the bus, and they take off, heading towards Tokyo in the dead of night. They get to Saitama by the morning, leaving in the dead of night allowing them to travel with minimal traffic. Daichi puts his phone into his pocket, not bothering to turn it back on, as he knows he’ll be seeing the person that may or may not have texted him soon. The rest of the team starts to wake up, Coach Ukai standing at the front of the bus.

“Listen up. This is going to be a long week, you guys. You’ve all been working hard. Now let’s put those practices to use, and see what we can get done here!”

“YES!” The team shouts as one, as everyone starts to stand up, and then promptly realizes it’s super early in the morning, so there’s a chorus of yawns, followed by groans.

Daichi puts his messenger bag across his chest, and walks off the bus, inhaling the fresh air. Feels good to finally be stretching his legs, and to breathe not recycled air. He hears Shouyou already asking where the sky tree is, as he’s standing next to the setter for Nekoma, Kenma. And if Kenma’s nearby, that means that the rest of the team can’t be that far behind.

Without him realizing it, the person he’s looking for starts to walk beside him. “Wait, so you guys don’t have steel towers in Miyagi? Pretty sure that conversation is giving me deja vu.”

“The steel towers in Tokyo all look like the Tokyo Tower to us countryfolk, okay!” He knows he sounds defensive, but really? Did Kuroo really have to say something like that to begin their conversation?

“That’s a mean thing to say,” Koushi says from next to him. “And besides, we’re in Saitama, not Tokyo.”

Slowing down, the rest of his team goes and starts to make their way up to the gymnasium. He can feel Kuroo staring at him, the heat from his eyes feeling like the burning rays of the sun. He glances sideways. “What?”

“You mad at me?” Kuroo asks, a playful smile on his face. “Did I upset you because I just teased you about the towers?”

He looks forward, and starts to walk. “If you want to keep it up, maybe the thing I brought for you will just disappear into the trash.”

“You brought me something?” The attitude is wiped away, and is replaced by an eagerness that surprises Daichi. “You’re lying.”

“Am not.” He smirks, and reaches into his bag. He tosses Kuroo a small stuffed mouse that’s full of catnip. “Saw this and thought of you.” He grins, and starts to walk up the stairs, heading towards the gymnasium.

“Oh, ha ha.” Kuroo says dryly, but follows him. “And here I thought you’d brought me something super nice.”

“What? You don’t like my gift?” Daichi reaches for it, but stops when Kuroo pulls it away from him, holding up high where they both know he can’t reach. “Oh? So, you _do_  like my gift.”

“Not saying.” Kuroo sticks his tongue out, and walks away from him, heading with the rest of Nekoma inside the gymnasium. If Daichi didn’t know any better, he’d say that Kuroo seemed to be pawing at the toy.

Karasuno’s first match is against Fukurodani, which they lose spectacularly. But none of the team seems to mind, as they’re starting to put to use the stuff they’ve been training to do the last few weeks. If you lose your match, the team must perform a penalty. And apparently, it’s different each time they have one of these camps, which Daichi had not expected.

“This time, the penalty was decided by Shinzen! It’s a refreshing sprint up the grassy hill, apparently.” Kuroo’s words are parroted by Daichi, as he looks at his team, all of them standing outside the gym. “So, that’s what we’re doing. Alright, ready…. GO!” He slaps his hands together, and watches his team take off up the hill, as he starts to follow them, his thighs working hard to move up the slope of the hill.

They lost every single match they played that day, each time the run up the hill seemed to go by slower and slower. Daichi really doesn’t know how his legs are even working at this point, as all he can feel is the constant movement of racing up the hill, the phantom motions making him question his sanity for a brief few moments.

After practices are done, most of the schools decide to do drills, including Karasuno. After their drills are finished, they all head back to their temporary living quarters. He sees Kuroo with the captain from the first team they had played - Fukurodani. He tries not to get a little jealous, but seeing Kuroo interacting with other people is having a peculiar effect on him. Especially with how chummy the two are being with one another. Brushing it off, he walks past them, and heads towards the building where Karasuno is staying.

“Sawa, wait!” He stops in his tracks, when he hears Kuroo call out to him. Not by his first name, but by the first part of his last name. Footsteps sound behind him, and he feels Kuroo’s presence next to him. “Where are you going?”

“To bed?” He looks up at the night sky, noticing that the moon is already high in the sky. “It’s late.”

“Come on….Take a quick walk with me?” Kuroo asks. The captain of Fukurodani seems to have disappeared.

“Where’d your friend go?” He asks, hearing the bitterness in his voice, but hopes that Kuroo doesn’t.

“You jealous?” Welp. So much for him not noticing. He starts to walk away, but is stopped when Kuroo touches his arm. “Daichi, I’m kidding. Come on, walk with me? Please?”

He sees Koushi standing at the door, watching their exchange. He shakes his head, letting his friend know that he’s okay, and watches him head into the building, leaving Daichi alone. “Fine, Tetsurou-san. Where do you want to walk to?”

“This way.” He grabs his hand, and starts to drag him towards the hill that he had run up and down too many times that day.

When they get to the top of the hill, they sit down, then extend themselves out to look up at the clear night sky on their backs. “Are you having fun?” Kuroo asks, whatever teasing voice had been there before suddenly gone, having been replaced by a voice of concern.

“It’s only been a day.” Daichi reminds him, as he feels his body slowly start to relax. “And it was a very long one, at that. Remember - I haven’t seen a bed since two nights ago.”

That gets the other captain laughing. “Right! I forgot - you guys came by bus last night. You must be really exhausted.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say. So, my judgement on whether or not I’m having fun is severely impaired by my need to sleep.” He sits up, drawing his knees to his chest. “But, if I had to answer right this very second, then yeah. I’m having fun.” He turns and sees Kuroo is sitting in a similar position to him. “What about you? How’d you guys do today?”

“We could have done better.” Kuroo shrugs his shoulders. “But, only a single penalty for us.” He grins, making Daichi groan. “Ah, don’t be upset, Dai. Tomorrow is a new day!”

“Yeah, but in case you haven’t noticed, we’re still pretty novice compared to the rest of you guys.” He stands up, yawning. “Look, I would love to stay up, but I’m so tired, I can barely see straight.”

The captain of Nekoma stands up, and stretches. Daichi’s eyes go to Kuroo’s waist, as he sees just a hint of what’s underneath his shirt. Shaking his head, he pushes those thoughts away - now is _not_  the time to be thinking those things. “We’re over in that building over there.” Kuroo points to the building opposite where Daichi needs to go. “Guess I’ll see you in the morning?” He grins, making Daichi’s heart pound a little quicker in his chest.

“Yeah, sounds good. Night, Tetsurou-san.” He gives a small wave, and heads into the building.

He goes to the showers, and quickly rinses the day off of him, before heading to the room he’s sharing with the other third years, and a few second years. He lays down, and pulls his phone out of his pocket, and sees a message waiting for him. “ _Thanks for taking a walk with me. I like getting to talk to you in person. It’s nice._ ” Daichi feels that quickness return to his heartbeat, as he lays his head on the pillow, debating on what to type.

“ _Want to hear something funny?_ ”

“ _Absolutely_.”

“ _I was going to send you a text that said the same thing._ ”

“ _Must be kismet. ;)_ ”

Daichi bites back a laugh, not wanting to wake the others that are already sound asleep. “ _Good night, Kuroo. See you in the morning._ ”

“ _I hate how much I love hearing that. Sweet dreams, Dai._ ”

Fingers trembling a little, Daichi turns his phone off, and puts it underneath his pillow. Seems like maybe these feelings he’s having, he may not be the only one inflicted by them. It does feel really nice saying that he’ll see him in the morning. With a small smile on his face, he lets sleep claim him, allowing him to recharge for the following day.

***

Karasuno loses every match the following day. And the one after that, and the one after that. After each practice, and each extra practice, Daichi finds himself sitting on that hill, looking up at the stars with Kuroo, as the two talk about nothing and everything. They talk about their personal accomplishments during the training camp, as well as their teams, and then find themselves talking about small, mundane things such as how Kuroo likes to make his rice extra crispy in his rice maker, and how Daichi really loves it when it rains. They gradually start to move closer to one another, almost like two magnets that are attracted to each other, but won’t actually lay completely next to one another. An invisible wall separates the two of them, Daichi too shy to push past it and just put his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.  

Each night, after they say goodbye to each other, they text one another, as old habits die hard. Daichi finds that he can’t sleep peacefully until they have a few exchanges by text, so ingrained in the habit of talking to Kuroo, it throws his entire world out of whack if it doesn’t happen. And, it would seem, Kuroo is the same way.

On their final night at the camp, Daichi decides that maybe now is a good time to let Kuroo know about the thoughts he keeps having. And how each time he sees Kuroo on the court, he can’t help but watch him move gracefully across the floor. His stomach is in knots, worried that he might sound like a fool, but he knows that he won’t feel his best until he does this. Maybe.

“Hey, Dai?” He looks over at Kuroo, who’s got his hands locked behind his head, looking up at the night sky. “Can I ask you something?”

“Course. What’s up?” Eyes move away from Kuroo, and instead look upwards, a little sad that the stars aren’t as bright here as they are back home. One of the perks of country living.

Kuroo rolls over to look at him, and waits to speak until Daichi does the same. “So, um….I think I like you.”

“Well, we’re friends, right?” Daichi asks. He couldn’t think it’s anything more than friendship that the other third year might be speaking of. Because no one has ever said such a thing to him, in his seventeen years on this earth.

Black strands of hair seem to fly every which way as Kuroo shakes his head. “I mean, yeah. We’re friends, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Like, I _like_  you, Daichi. If it hasn’t been pretty obvious.”

“You like me?” He blinks, not sure if he understands what he’s hearing. “But…”

“No buts, Dai.” Kuroo moves a little closer to him. “I thought it was going to be weird, you know? When we saw each other again after texting all the time?” A hand touches Daichi’s waist, his skin burning at the gentle touch. “But, it hasn’t been. Not at all. And because of these feelings I have for you, I can’t seem to stop texting you, even when we’re close enough to-”

“Talk?” Daichi asks, swallowing a little nervously.

“Kiss.”

His eyelids flutter closed, as Kuroo’s lips touch his for the first time. He keeps his lips soft, as Kuroo starts to kiss him with more urgent kisses. Letting the city boy take the lead, Daichi parts his lips, and groans low as Kuroo pushes his tongue into his mouth, their tongues touching with hesitant caresses. As soon as they both get the hang of it, they’re forgoing the natural act of breathing, and instead just kiss each other, breathing through their nostrils. Somehow Kuroo winds up almost on top of Daichi, Daichi’s leg wrapped around Kuroo’s, as the two of them press close to one another.

“Wh-What are we doing…?” Daichi asks, a bit breathless. Their kiss had ended, after air became too much of a necessity for the both of them.

“Should I not have kissed you?” Kuroo asks, brushing his lips back against Daichi’s, who is willing to take them over and over against his own lips.

He groans low. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Oh ho ho?” Kuroo teases, before their lips become locked a second time.

A flashlight brings them out of their daze ten minutes later. “Where could they be?” Both stare at one another, hearing the voices of their teammates. Without thinking, they slide down the hill, and wind up close to the bottom, arms still wrapped around each other.

“I think we need to head back to our rooms.” Daichi mumbles against Kuroo’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to leave, not yet. It feels so nice to be in his arms, after all the dreams he’s been having of this exact activity, that invisible wall finally gone. “Don’t want to get into too much trouble.”

“Eh. We’re probably already in trouble.” Kuroo rubs his nose against Daichi’s. “Why not make the most of it?”

“Because unlike you, _I_  have to sit on a bus with those idiots for 8 hours tomorrow.” Daichi kisses him quick, then stands up. “Guess this is good night.”

“For now.” Kuroo smirks. “Get back to your building, before they send out a search party, _Dad_.”

He nods, and takes off, heading towards where he sees his friends are looking for him with a flashlight. “What’s going on out here? Is there an animal out, or something?”

“Where’ve you been??” Koushi asks, a stern look on his face. “You didn’t tell anyone you were going anywhere.”

“Sorry, Mom. Just was out for a night stroll. Now I’m going to go take a shower, if that’s okay with you?” He grins, and heads towards the showers.

When he gets back into the room, he sees a message on his phone. “ _You don’t know how bad I’ve wanted to kiss you all week_.”

“ _Why’d you wait so long? We could have been enjoying things like this on more nights, but noooo. Had to go and wait until the last night. ;)_ ”

“ _Damn it, Daichi! Don’t say things like that!_ ”

He chuckles, quickly covering his mouth to mute himself. “ _Sorry. See you in the morning?_ ”

“ _More like in my dreams, but yes. The morning. Gnight, babe._ ”

The endearment makes Daichi’s heart beat like mad. “ _Night. Sweet dreams._ ” He turns off his phone, then sets it under the pillow.

Too bad sleep is not kind to him on this last night, as he keeps replaying what happened out on the hill over and over in his mind. He hopes that Kuroo is doing the same as him. In fact, he’s almost positive that that’s the case.

***

After the group barbeque, the teams make their way back to their buses. Daichi and Kuroo stand apart from their teams, both staying close to one another.

“Guess this is goodbye.” Daichi’s not sure if he should shake Kuroo’s hand, or hug him. He wants to hug him, to be able to feel those strong arms around him, but is worried that the others might make fun of them.

“For now.” Kuroo makes the decision for them, and pulls Daichi into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you. But we’ll see each other again.”

He hugs him back tight. “I know. Talk to you soon?”

“You bet.” The captain of Nekoma smiles, the two pulling away from each other.

Daichi walks onto the bus, and plops down, almost falling asleep the minute his head hits the back of the chair. Koushi sits next to him, a certain look in his eyes. “You want to talk about it?” Koushi asks.

“Not yet.” Daichi says, closing his eyes. He wants to look out the window, to see if Kuroo is still standing there, but decides that’s probably not in his best interest. “Soon, though.”

“I will wait.” His best friend replies.

The entire trip back home, all Daichi can think about is how what Kuroo and him had been dancing around for however many weeks was finally out in the open. That fact alone makes him so deliriously happy. He only hopes that Kuroo feels the same. When he gets back home, he turns his phone back on, and sees that yes - Kuroo does indeed feel the same way, if all the sweet texts he sent him while they were on the bus had any merit. He’d been so nervous to even admit that he had feelings for the other captain, and now? Now it all seemed so silly, because he had no idea that Kuroo would share the same feelings. But sometimes, you just need that little push, or kiss, to make you see the light, Daichi thinks.


End file.
